The International Transplant Society is composed of physicians, surgeons and immunologists interested in the science and practical application of organ and tissue transplantation. The XIth International Congress of the Transplantation Society will be held in Helsinki, Finland on August 3-8, 1986. The main objectives of the Congress are to discuss and explore current important issues in organ transplantation, both clinical and experimental and in particular, to give attention to the areas in which the most rapid and fruitful progress is being made. Certain fields of research which are related to tissue and organ transplantation, such as tumor immunology are also included. The biennial Congresses of the Transplantation Society provide the only international forum at which all segments of the field are fully represented and participants are given the opportunity to gain current views of new areas of research and clinical application. Abstracts are selected from both members of the Society and nonmembers. Both Society members and nonmembers are provided the optimal conditions for dissemination of their data and concepts, and for fruitful and intellectual interactions which may lead to new advances. Participants will be from the USA, Canada, every West European country, Japan, Australia, Eastern Europe, Africa, Mexico and South America. The diversity of interests among the participants will be reflected in the congressional program. Congresses have also always attracted a large number of young scientists, some of whom are at the beginning of their scientific careers. The Congress gives them the opportunity to meet more firmly established investigators. The travel grants which NIH have provided in the past have been indispensible in helping young investigators from the USA attend the Congress. For that reason the largest proportion of support requested in this grant is for travel grants for young investigators from the United States. The recipient of such travel grants will be selected by committee members consisting of senior US investigators and representatives of the NIH. The other major request is for partial support of the cost of publication of the Congress Proceedings. No other publication provides such a comprehensive view of the field of transplantation as a whole.